You're My Responsibility
by Aima Kim
Summary: JUNGKOOK tidak LUMPUH ! /Bisakah aku kembali ke panggung? Hyung ? / Kupastikan mereka hancur dirtanganku! / Aku rela hancur demi adikku (Jeon Junghyun). Jungkook x Junghyun All BTS (Family/Angst/Brothersip)
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Responsibility**

 **By Aima KIM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS Fanfic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Jeon Junghyun

Sejin Hyung (Manager)

Member BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Family/Brothership/Angst**

 **.**

 **Fic ini murni dari khayalan Aima. Jika ada kesamaan tempat dan adegan (?) Aima mohon maaf. Dan Character di fic ini bukan punya Aima.**

Dance segalanya baginya.

Dia berharap dapat dilihat lewat kemampuan itu.

Dengan dance, di dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang sekarang bagaikan saudara baginya.

TIDAK mungkin bisa dibilang keluarga.

.

Keluarga selain Kakaknya

.

Junghyun Hyung

.

.

.

 ** _Akan kulindungi adikku. Apapun yang terjadi. Dia segalanya bagiku._**

 ** _(Jeon Junghyun)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooooo …. Anneyong!

Aima balik bawa fanfic ke-2. Sekarang tentang BTS :D

Aima bakal lebih sering bikin fanfic yang pemeran utamanya si maknae :D

Jangan lupa review, :D

Pasrt selanjutnya, akan segera publish kok :D engga sampe minggu depan :D


	2. condition

**You're My Responsibility**

 **By Aima KIM**

 **Part 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS Fanfic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Jeon Junghyun

Member BTS

Sejin Hyung (Manager)

.

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Family/Brothership/Angst**

 **.**

 **Fic ini murni dari khayalan Aima. Jika ada kesamaan tempat dan adegan (?) Aima mohon maaf. Dan Character di fic ini bukan punya Aima.**

STORY BEGIN !

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda berusia 18 tahun. Salah satu bagian dari boygroup BTS. Sedang menatap indahnya pemandangan Sungai Han di sore hari. Dapat ia lihat, banyak orang dengan berbagai aktivitas yang mereka lakukan. Ada yang bersepeda, bermain sepak bola, atau hanya duduk sama sepertinya, menatap riak air sungai han. Dari jarak dia duduk, dapat ia lihat sekumpulan pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua darinya sedang perform di sebuah panggung, tidak terlalu terlihat memang karena terhalang banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka. Jungkook tersenyum, tersenyum pahit melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat.

 _Sakit ….. hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Tangan yang berada di atas paha itu mengepal kuat_

Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dance segalanya baginya. Bagaimana dia harus berlatih hingga ke luar korea, hanya untuk mengasah kemampuannya. Dia berharap dapat dilihat lewat kemampuan itu. Dengan dance, di dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang sekarang bagaikan saudara baginya. TIDAK mungkin bisa dibilang keluarga.

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan khayalannya. _Mereka sudah selesai ternyata_. Penonton yang melihat mereka, langsung mengerumuni untuk sekedar meminta tanda tangan maupun berfoto bersama. Dia ingat masa-masa dimana ia masih bisa seperti itu.

 _Entahlah, kapan itu terjadi._

Sekumpulan remaja itu berjalan kearahnya mereka tak sendiri, ada seorang pria yang masih umur sekitar 25 berjalan di belakang mereka. Dapat dilihat peluh menetes turun dari wajah mereka. Padahal cuaca sedikit dingin sekarang. Jungkook tersenyum. Sesuatui terlintas dipikirannya

 _Manager hyung cocok juga kalau jadi bagian dari kami …_

"Kalian hebat hyung… " acung Jungkook

 _Iya, mereka anggota BTS, hyungdeulnya. Keluarganya_

"Kenapa kau sendirian Jungkook-ah ? Kemana Junghyun ?" Tanya sang manager, sembari mengambil handuk dan minuman dan membagikan ke anak asuhnya. Sejin hyung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, tak ada, pikirnya.

"Oh… Junghyunie hyung sedang ke vending machine, membeli beberapa minuman hangat katanya." Jawab jungkook sambil menunjuk kearah sang kakak pergi.

"Arraseo" sang manager duduk di sebelah jungkok duduk. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Apakah kau kedinginan Jungkook-ah?" Jungkook menggeleng. Jin yang melihat percakapan itu, bergerak menuju tasnya. Dia mengambil sebuah selimut dari dalamnya. Dia sering membawa itu dalam tasnya. Jaga-jaga jika cuaca dingin. Dia membawanya ke depan Jungkook, memakaikan selimut itu di pahanya sampai menutup kakinya. Tak lupa dia membawa tangan jungkook untuk berada di bawah selimut yang ia kenakan.

"Tak usah berbohong, aku peka dengan cuaca dingin ini Jungkook-ah" jungkook hanya tersenyum meringis, _ketahuan._

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu sebentar disini. Sekalian menunggu Junghyun hyung kembali. Tak apa-apa kan Sejin hyung ? kita masih punya banyak waktu kan?" Tanya RapMon sambil bersandar di pohon maple di belakangnya sambil menyesap cairan isotonic di genggamannya. Sang manager hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan yang lain mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka, ada yang mengecek handphone. Ada yang sedang mengobrol satu sama lain termasuk Jungkook. Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ah… maaf menunggu lama, entah kenapa vending machine nya antri sekali hari ini. Kalian pasti buru-buru akan pergi ke Gangwon-do. Aku jadi tak enak" sambil menggaruk yang tidak gatal. Dia Junghyun, kakak Jungkook.

"Gwenchanna hyung, kami masih punya banyak waktu. Tak terburu buru" Suga berusaha menghancurkan rasa bersalah Junghyun. _Memang benar mereka masih punya banyak waktu._

"Apa itu untuk kami hyung ?" Jimin bertanya pada bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Junghyun. Sedikit berharap memang. _Dasar anak kecil_ gumam Jin menggeleng melihat tingkah dongsaengnya.

"Ah iya… ini untuk kalian. Kalian sudah berusaha keras, tadi bagus sekali penampilan kalian" Junghyun mengangsurkan minuman yang dibawanya untuk dibagi dengan yang lain. Termasuk Jungkook.

"Junghyun-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Tiba-tiba manager menepuk pundakku, mengisyaratkan untuk berbicara berdua denganku. Junghyunmengangguk mengerti. Mereka berjalan agak jauh dari mereka. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Jadi …" Perkataan Sejin hyung langsung dipotong oleh Junghyun.

"Pasti sulit ya hyung, dia bisa kembali lagi. Iya kan ?" Sejin hyung yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Entahlah, aku juga sudah berusaha, Junghyun-ah. Ini terlalu rumit. Tapi tolong ingat janjiku padamu dan Jungkook. Aku akan mengembalikan dia ke tempat seharusnya di berada. Dan pegang janjimu, jika kau tak akan meninggalkan Jungkook bagaimanapun keadaanya setelah ini. Mungkin dia akan terguncang dengan kabar yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan ia terima." Junghyun menatap tak percaya ke arahnya. _Kenapa jadi seperti ini, apa yang akan adiknya rasakan jika ini benar-benar terjadi._

"Agensi ingin memutuskan kontrak dengan Jungkook, Junghyun-ah." Yang ia takutkan akhirnya akan terjadi pada adiknya. Belum cukupkah penderitaan yang diterima adiknya sekarang? Kurang beratkah beban adiknya, hingga dia harus menerima kabar yang pasti akan membuatnya sakit.

"Apakah sudah diputuskan Sejin hyung? Apakah Jungkook benar-benar akan dibuang? Inikah balasan mereka setelah apa yang Jungkook berikan pada mereka. GILA …. Ini benar-benar GILA!" Junghyun tak dapat menahan emosinya. Dia KECEWA sangat KECEWA.

"Belum, mereka masih _ingin_ Junghyun-ah. Aku yakin mereka tak akan melepaskan Jungkook begitu saja." Sejin hyung mencoba menenangkan emosi Junghyun. Hah …. Sejin hyung menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Para pemegang saham di agensi menganggap Jungkook tak akan bisa pulih seperti sediakala lagi Junghyun-ah. Untuk apa tetap menandatangani kontrak dengan orang yang lumpuh yang hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda ?". Junghyun mendelik kearah Sejin hyung.

"DIA TAK LUMPUH HYUNG. KAU TAU ITU !" Dia berdiri di depan Sejin hyung. Dia paling benci jika ada yang menyebutkan adiknya LUMPUH. Dia hanya tidak bisa berjalan, berlari. Dia hanya tak bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk sementara.

"Aku akan datang ke kantor kalian hyung. Akan aku buat perhitungan jika itu terjadi. Tak akan aku biarkan Jungkook jatuh hyung. TAK AKAN!"

 _Adikku tak LUMPUH. Dia sehat. Dia pasti akan bisa berjalan lagi._

 _Akan kulindungi adikku. Apapun yang terjadi. Dia segalanya bagiku._

 _Dan akan aku cari orang itu, sampai matipun akan aku kejar dia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Halooooo …. Anneyong!

Aima balik bawa fanfic ke-2. Sekarang tentang BTS :D

Aima bakal lebih sering bikin fanfic yang pemeran utamanya si maknae :D

Jangan lupa review, :D

Sekedar info aja ya….

Disini kakak Jungkook, si Junghyun. Aku bikin lebih tua dari Jin. Tapi masih tua-an Manager Hyung kok XD. Dan buat manager Hyung, aku bikin tetap Sejin hyung :D.

Semoga kalian suka dengan Fic ini :D

Terima kasih


	3. Be With You

**You're My Responsibility**

 **By Aima KIM**

 **Part 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS Fanfic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

Jeon Jungkook

Jeon Junghyun

Member BTS

Sejin Hyung (Manager)

.

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Family/Brothership/Angst**

 **.**

 **Fic ini murni dari khayalan Aima. Jika ada kesamaan tempat dan adegan (?) Aima mohon maaf. Dan Character di fic ini bukan punya Aima.**

 _ **Sebelumnya…..**_

" **Aku akan datang ke kantor kalian hyung. Akan aku buat perhitungan jika itu terjadi. Tak akan aku biarkan Jungkook jatuh hyung. TAK AKAN!"**

 _ **Adikku tak LUMPUH. Dia sehat. Dia pasti bisa berjalan lagi.**_

 _ **Akan kulindungi adikku. Apapun yang terjadi. Dia segalanya bagiku.**_

 _ **Dan akan aku cari orang itu, sampai matipun akan aku kejar dia**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Selanjutnya**_

"APA ? TIDAK .. JANGAN ! Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu eoh ? aku akan mencari jalan lain … oke ? Kumohon Junghyun-ah, jangan gegabah " Sejin sudah kehilangan kata-kata, bagaimana cara dia untuk mencegah sahabat sekaligus bagian dari "keluarga" nya untuk bertindak gegabah. Bukannya dia tidak mau membantu memcahkan masalah ini. Tapi, ayolah …. Ini bisa mengancam hidup mereka. Yang mereka hadapi bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka bagaikan penguasa "uang" dan pemegang hidup mereka, para entertainer. Melawan mereka sama halnya dengan bunuh diri, cari mati.

"Jungkook tak akan pernah senang dengan tindakan mu, dia tak akan suka ada orang yang mengasihaninya dan susah ataupun terlibat masalah karenanya. Kau kakaknya coba pikirkan itu. Kau sandaran baginya. Kau tau itu."

Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut manager adiknya membuatnya terpaku. Dia sebenarnya hanya ingin membalaskan dendam adiknya. Adiknya tabah, dia tak pernah terlihat lemah di depannya dan yang lain. Tapi dia tahu, bagaimana perasaan adiknya. Dunia ini, dance, menyanyi berdiri diatas panggung merupakan impian adiknya. Bagian dari nyawanya. Dan sekarang dia tak bisa melakukan apapun, dia hanya bisa terduduk di atas kursi roda. Hati kakak mana yang tak akan sakit melihat adik kesayangannya hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tapi hyung…. Dia … dia- " Mata Junghyun mulai memanas saat melihat Jungkook dari kejauhan, adik satu-satunya harus seperti berakhir seperti ini, dia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, hatinya begitu sakit. Beban adiknya sungguh berat, dia tak akan dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan adiknya. Dibalik senyum –tidak apa-apanya- tercermin kepedihan di mata adiknya

Tangan kanan Sejin terulur dan mendarat di pundak Junghyun. "Aku tau Junghyun-ah, aku tau… sangat tau. Tapi kau dan aku harus bersabar, pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Yakinlah pasti ada keajaiban untuk uri dongsaeng, kalaupun tak ada, kita yang akan membuat keajaiban itu. aku bersamamu Junghyun-ah. Aku bersamamu selalu" tangan yang awalnya berada di pundak, beralih menarik tubuh pemuda di depannya dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan 'penyemangat'. Pemuda yang ada di pelukannya hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit suara isakan yang keluar darinya. Sejin tau, pemuda di depannya ini tak mau terlihat lemah, di depan adik satu-satunya. _Tapi semua manusia sama, saat beban sudah melebihi pundak maka hanya air mata yang bisa menjawab bagaimana kerasnya hati berusaha menopang beban bersama pundak._

Dengan perlahan, Sejin melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit meremas pundak Jungjyun, seolah meminta perhatian padanya. "Junghyun-ah, dengarkan aku. sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menangis. Saatnya kita mempertahankan impian adikmu. _Ani~_ adik kita. Cepat kau hapus airmatamu, cucilah mukamu. Dan kembali ke mereka. Aku akan kembali duluan. _Arraseo_ ?". Dan Junghyun hanya mengangguk, mengusap kasar matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Dan dengan perlahan berjalan kearah fountain yang tak jauh dari sana.

Setelah yakin dengan Junghyun, Sejin menghela nafas kasar dan melihat jam tangannya. "Aish … kenapa jadwal mereka padat sekali ?" dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan berlari kecil kearah anak asuhnya.

Dari kejauhan, Rapmon yang sedari tadi bersandar pada pohon maple tanpa memperdulikan membernya yang sedang bercanda sambil duduk rerumputan mengelilingi Jungkook. Yang sepertinya ingin menghibur Jungkook. Sebenarnya dia ingin bergabung, tapi sesaat setelah Sejin menarik Junghyun menjauh, ekor mataya seolah hanya terfokus pada mereka berdua. Mulai dari kakak Jungkook yang sepertinya marah dan berteriak kepada managernya hingga berakhir dengan pelukan yang dia yakini kakak Jungkook menangis. Sampai tanpa dia sadari Sejin sudah berlari kearah mereka.

Sejin berdiri disamping Jungkook dengan tangan kanan nya mengacak rambut Jungkook pelan. "Dengar anak-anak, kita akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Sekarang siapkan barang-barang kalian selagi kita menunggu Junghyun kembali". Mereka semua mengangguk dan mulai sibuk dengan barang masing-masing, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan, sejujurnya mereka lelah fisik dan mental. Fisik dengan berbagai kegiatan dan perform yang harus mereka jalani, dan mental mereka yang harus kuat tidak memunculkan rasa mengasihani pada Jungkook. Karena mereka tahu, semakin mereka mengasihani Jungkook, maka semakin terpuruklah Jungkook. Tapi, hati kakak mana yang kuat jika adik mereka yang biasanya paling lincah dari mereka, paling semangat dan tak kenal waktu dalam latihan. Hanya dengan semalam harus ditaklukkan dan hanya terduduk di kursi beroda. Sedagkan yang lain, serasa tak ingin berpindah tempat, terlalu malas bergerak jika mengingat jadwal mereka menunggu selanjutnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana tak ingin bergeraknya mereka … ( **a.n. hahaha :D, membayangkan aja aima ngakak wkwk** )

V (Taehyung) , member yang terkenal jarang murung terlihat sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan mata bak anjing terbuang dia melihat kea rah Sejin "Hyung, apakah jadwal kita penuh sampai malam lagi ?"

Sejin yang mengerti maksud Taheyung hanya mengendikan bahu, "Menurut kalian?". 2 kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan. Sedangkan Taehyung makin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ekmbali berkonsentrasi dengan barang-barangnya. Sejin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dia berjalan ke depan Jungkook dan menumpukan kedua lututnya, merendahkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terjulur menggengam kedua tangan Jungkook. "Jungkookie, sebaiknya kau ikut pulang bersama hyungmu. Karena jadwal kita sampai lewat tengah malam. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatnmu. Oke ?". Jungkook yang mendengar permintaan manager hyungnya sedikit terkejut, bukan sekali dua kali managernya memintanya untuk tidak terlalu memforsir dirinya dengan ikut dalam setiap jadwal BTS selama dia masih dalam kondisis yang terbilang belum mampu menjalani aktivitas. Sejujurnya, dia merasa _sedikit_ sakit saat medengar bagaimana agensi memintanya untuk vakum dari segala kegiatan promosi BTS, dirinya masih belum menerima kenyataan jika dia mengalami kecelakaan yang mengerikan, dirinya belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika dia sempat _tertidur_ selama seminggu, dirinya juga tidak bisa menerima jika sekarang dirinya lumpuh dan dia tak tahan jika faktanya sekarang dia adalah sebuah beban. Beban bagi hyungnya dan beban bagi member lain. Pemikiran seperti inilah yang membuat Jungkook terlihat bagaikan boneka rusak.

Sejin yang merasa tak tega melihat Jungkook seperti ini, hanya meruntuki mulutnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tak mau ambil resiko jika keadaan Jungkook semakin memburuk. Tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan bocah di depannya merasakan genggamannya dibalas dengan remasan kuat. Dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya lurus menatap jungkook. "Apakah aku membebani kalian hyung ? aku hanya ingin melihat kalian dari jauh apakah tidak boleh?". Tatapan itu, tatapan penuh harap, mengahraapkan jika dia mengizinkannya ikut seperti hari-hari kemarin. Hari ini jadwal mereka sangat jauh, ada rekaman radio, menjadi bintang tamu dan beberapa rekaman untuk CV dan mereka akan pulang setlah lewat tengah malam. Dia tak akan menang jika bukan Junghyung yang memaksanya.

"Tidak Jungkook-ah, kau akan pulang bersamaku" Suara bass milik Junghyung menyelamatkan Sejin sebelum dia meleleh akibat pertanyaan Jungkok yang menurutnya dapat membuatnya kalang kabut mencari alasan. Sedangkan Jungkook, memandang sedikit tidak suka dengan suara yang mengintimidasi dirinya. Hyung nya ini selalu menolak jika dia ingin ikut semua jadwal groupnya. Saat dia akan melakukan protes, lagi-lagi tatapan dingin kakaknya dan kata-katanya membuatnya bungkam. "Dan tanpa penolakan. Dan hari ini, kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Dan sekedar informasi, barang-barang yang kau butuhkan sudah aku pindahkan ke apartemenku. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu selama kau tak ikut jadwal kau akan meninggalkan dorm BTS." Setelah mengatalan itu, Junghyung berbalik dan membereskan tasnya. Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah, menolakpun hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin buruk. Entah sejak kapan kakaknya berubah menjadi otoriter, jungkook pun tak tahu.

Plak .. plak.. plak … "Baiklah anak-anak, kita berangkat sekarang. Jungkook-ah sampai bertemu lagi. Jaga baik-baik dirimu. Dan KAU Junghyun-ah, jangan terlalu mengebut, lalu lintas ramai sekarang. Ingat ya kalian, HATI-HATI" dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Sejin berlalu kerah parkiran van mereka berada. Member lain satu-persatu mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan memeluk Jungkook sesaat dan berjalan mengikuti Sejin. Mereka berdua baru berjalan saat mobil BTS menghilang dalam hilir mudik kendaraan sore itu. tidak ada percakpan yang berarti selama perjalanan menuju mobil Junghyun, hanya suara gesekan kursi roda dan jalan setapak yang menemani mereka. suasana yang canggung membuat Junghyun berani untuk membuka suara. "Apa kau lapar Jungkook-ah ? Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke restoran sashimi atau ke took roti kesukaanmu, hm ?" dan jangan lupakan nada yang dia buat seriang mungkin.

"Terserah hyung saja, asal hyung bahagia dan tidak marah lagi padaku". Dan hanya dibalas dengan tertawa garing dari Junghyun. Sungguh mendengar kata-kata yang muncul dari mulut Jungkook benar-benar membuat mood nya sedikit baik. Sesampainya di parkiran, Junghyun membukakan pintu mobil bagian tengah penumpang. Dan bersiap akan mengangkat tubuh Jungkook sampai tangan adiknya menahannya. Dipandangnya Jungkook dengan penuh tanya ?

"Anu …. Bolehkah aku duduk di depan bersamamu hyung ? aku hanya tak ingin sampingku kosong". Sungguh Junghyun heran dengan Jungkook hari ini. dia menuruti dirinya untuk pulang bersamanya. Dia tak protes saat barangnya dia pindahkan ke apartemennya. Dia bahkan tidak menolak saat dilarang untuk meninggalkan dorm sementara waktu. Dan sekarang, dia ingin duduk disampingnya di dalam mobil. Sungguh hari ini sepertinya dia terlalu banyak berfikir, efek menagisnya tadi membuatnya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Hanya mengangguk, Junghyun membalasnya. Setelah semuanya beres, mereka menuju ke restoran kesukaan Jungkook.

.

 **Gedung BigHit Ent.**

 **Seoul Gangam,-gu,Nonhyeon-dong**

Seseorang berjalan dengan angkuh menuju sebuah ruangan yang ukurannya bisa dibilang megah. Di depannya terlihat sang sekertaris sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan ganggang telefon masih berada di telinganya. Saat melihat siapa yang datang, sang sekertaris langsung berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tuan telah menunggu anda di dalam. Silahkan masuk". Tanpa membalas hormat dari wanita itu. dia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kau datang ?". Pria paruh baya tersebut berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat kabar ditangannya.

"Hm" .Pria tersebut hanya mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tua atau orang dengan kekuasaan lebih tinggi darinya. Dan duduk di depannya

"Bagaimana ? Kapan aku menggantikannya ?"

Orang yang lebih tua itu tertawa terbahak-bahak . "Sudah lama tak bertemu denganku, dan itu hal pertama yang kau tanyakan padaku ? sungguh lucu sekali."

"Aku tak mau berbasa-basi. Aku hanya ingin tau, apa hasilnya ?"

Pria paruh baya itu, melemparkan surat kabar itu. Tepat dihalaman utama. "Bacalah"

Terpampang jelas headline di surat kabar tersebut, yang membuat ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas.

 _ **\- "Member BTS, Jungkook. Diketahui Lumpuh Setelah Terlibat Kecelakaan Tabrak Lari " -**_

"Sungguh menarik"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Assalamualaikum…. AIMA COMEBACK ! (Pecah BALON !) –Plak-

Hahaha, maafkan Aima untuk apapun yaa wkkwkw

Aima agak kaget saat lihat poster Jungkoor pas Love Yourself. Entah kenapa kok pas banget.

Fic ini AIma buat sejak 2016. XD. Jadi pas lihat tuh , sempet berfikir. Apakah BIgHit udah stalkerin Aima ? (songong amat yaaa ini Author sedeng) WKWKWKWk

Yang penting semoga suka …

 **_a.N_**

 **Hai Free Reader (catatan aja… silahkan Follow FF ini untuk dapat notif jika FF ini update. Dan jangan lupa +Favorite biar author juga tambah semangat nulisnya.)**

 **Mohon tinggalkan jejak (RnR, Follow and +Favorite, agar AIMA tau jika karya AIMA dapat diterima. Dan semakin baik kedepannya.**

 **SEKIAN - TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
